fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016/Stardust Citadel
Welcome. ''Battle for the Eternals'' ---- The trailer begins with an overview shot of major cities in the world. :Demonic Voice: It's over now. More shots of cities. :Demonic Voice: You tried everything to have a chance to defeat me. Shows quick shots of Hama, Corshama, Inula, Renee, Abigail, Mihaela, Chloe and Kiera. :Demonic Voice: You efforts will go in vain. The demonic voice reveals himself to be a gigantic create covered in smoke and glowing red. :Demonic Voice: I will defeat your mooks all in one strike. Behold, this is your downfall! This is the downfall of this world! And it is all because of you... Aevum, guardian of the Eternity Seed! The next shows the previously mentioned characters staring at the creature. :Hama: Who the fuck is this guy? :Corshama: A living eyesore. :Eternity Seed: That's Gehenna, the guardian of the Inferno Seed. Let's just say we aren't very friendly towards each other. :Inula: That seems like an understatement. :Gehenna: Silence! This is the beginning of the end! Gehenna seals all the eight characters within a pocket dimension. :Renee: W-where are we? :Gehenna: In a matter of time, this dimension will collapse destroying everything inside of it... But that wouldn't be fun, so I decide to see you suffer for a bit before your demise. :Hama: Well, fuck. ---- Welcome everyone to the Stardust Citadel's showcase in this year E3, kicking off with a game that I haven't been working on for a while and that I should. Eternika, for those unaware of the concept, it is a 2D fighting game featuring characters whom recieve powers by a demigod who manifests itself as a guardian of a seed sent by the ancients, named Aevum, that is the origin of powers for the cast of the game. However, another ancient, mad at the council that let his family died, created another seed in specific to antagonize not only the other guardian but also the world once it is free, named Gehenna. Eternika takes place in the time where Gehenna wakes up and seals the ones that recieved powers from Aevum within a pocket dimension so that they don't stop his plan of taking revenge on the world. So far, Eternika features a cast of 14 playable characters, 8 starter characters, 4 unlockable characters and 2 downloadble characters, but there's more characters coming to Eternika. The final roster is set to be of 20 characters and today, we will be revealing one of the new characters. ---- The trailer begins with Hama and Abigail fighting. Hama starts winning the battle managing to utilize her advantages and fighting skills against the unexperienced Abigail. :Hama: A bit one-sided this battle, don't you think? :Abigail: Heh... That's what you think. Abigail utilizes her staff to completely remove all the light in the battlefield, turning Hama blind and unable to utilize her pyrokenesis to provide light. Abigail takes advantage of this and beats her up until suddenly she stops attacking her and light comes back on. :Hama: Where did you go? Have you ran away, you fucking coward? :???: H̪̮e͡h̜͚͍̯̼̲.͉.͏̥.̘͙̪̘̥͘ ͝h͏͙̲͔e͍͖̹̪̬͝h̹̭̥.͎͚̳̗̝̭̮͞.̸̞͇͖͍͉͕.̦̘͉̕ :Hama: Huh? Hama turns around and sees a faceless hmanoid creature with a top hat and a magician outflit. :'Hama': ''Who the fuck are you? :Okunote: O̟͖k͉̝͓̼̬̞͜u̝̬̜̜̰͡n͙̤͖̣͍o̯͖̪t̪͈͉̘̟͇̣e̶̟͙̜̣̰͓.̢͚̥͙̟̯̲͖ ͓̜̝̫̖M̛̖͚̯a͎͔̳̱͞k͓͔̳̱̠ḙ͘ ̢̻̳̜̭̟̝s̼̯̺̻̰͠ṵ͓̹̻͟r̩̖̗͚̝͜e̜̥̹̤̬̠ t̢͚̰̭͚̹h̦̭̯̺͔͜ͅi̞͕̦̬̪͕̜s ̴͙͍̤̗i̛̻̗̟͓̝s͈̥͖͇̼ ͎̼̥̰ṱ̬̞͇̀h̴e̷̯ ̳͈͔̙͕͍l̻̺̫͚͠a͎̤̖̣͡s̗t̘̣͎̯̥̣̼̕ ̝̘t̘h̢̟̘i͍̖̺ͅn̪̪̭̥͉̟͍͞g̛͖͇̥̠̖͖ ̰͍̠̟̰i̸͚ń ҉̤͖̝y̢̮̯o̟̘̱ͅṵ͍͍r̯̜͕͠ ̧͎̗̤͍mị̼͍͉̠̥nd̝͉͎ͅ ͏̱̭͎̟wh̬͈̕e̼͈̞͚͇n̢̬̲͔̱͉̞̞ ̫̤̥̮̝͠I̪̜͙ k̷̩̜̙̪̖ͅill̩̬̭͞ ̢͚͉͖͈̯y̘̦̫o͔̙̩̣̤͚u.͉͚̳̠̪ :Hama: Hmph. A bit overconfident aren't you? Hama and Okunote starts fighting, with Okunote dodging Hama's attacks by teleporting away from her attacks and then managing to attack her from the behind. :Okunote: G͙o̞͞o̝̰̠ͅd̸͓ ̨̜͇̯̳̜̟n͟i̙͓g͕͚̳̭̱̠̖h̲̖̩̭̹͢t̛̰.̢ Okunote pulls out a hand filled with knives and proceeds to throw it at Hama. As the knives get closer to Hama, the screen fades to the logo. ---- Okunote from a previous game concept of mine joins Eternika. A genderless character, Okunote is a mysterious demonic serial killer, whose powers were granted by Gehenna who throws Okunote in the pocket dimension in case the others attempt to flee the dimension. Okunote is a stage magician and utilizes stage tricks for defensive purposes, such as a counter attack where if performed correctly it can dodge any attack. It utilizes knifes for its melee attacks and varied kinds of weaponry for its ranged attacks. Okunote is a fast and dangerous character, but its main weakness is that it has the lowest stamina of all characters and as such can be defeated quite easily if the player manages to counterattack its defensive abilities. And this is it for Eternika. ''Unlimited Possibilites'' The trailer begins with a shot of Mushroom Kingdom. Goombas and Koopa Troopas are shown in a grassy field. :Narrator: It seems like just another day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Or is it? Suddenly, Samus, Link and Kirby appears in the Mushroom Kingdom, fighting of the Goomba and Koopas! :Narrator: Well, that's unusual. Gameplay footage of the characters going through the Mushroom Kingdom fighting off various unique ''Mario enemies, while showcasing their own unique abilities in combat and movement. The heroes gets to the castle gates and see Bowser and Bowser Jr. preparing their next raid in the castle.'' :Narrator: A whole new Nintendo crossover up to four players!... Where's the fourth player? Out of nowhere, Unten comes in and joins the group of heroes. :Narrator: Oh, there he is. :Narrator: Unlimited Possibilites. ---- Amiibo Unlimited is another of the games people seem to be looking for so for the showcase we decided to show a bit of what we are planning for the future of Amiibo Unlimited. Originally, we planned to only include amiibos released by Nintendo, but after we thinking it for a bit, we decided to include Fantendo content in Amiibo Unlimited, although only a select few content from the Fantendo amiibo will be in the game. So far, we will be only including Unten and Zerita into Amiibo Unlimited, although more Fantendo content will be coming soon for Amiibo Unlimited, but don't expect much Amiibo Unlimited content in the game. Amiibo Unlimited has three game modes confirmed so far, but we are planning a new mode entitled Amiibo Festival, which will allow players to create Mario Party-like boards as well minigames in the Mario Party style in an easy to understand manner. Amiibo Festival's creation tools will feature props from every single content available for Amiibo Unlimited, allowing for the player to make Metroid or Zelda boards, or even go all out and make unique boards or crossover boards. And this is it for Amiibo Unlimited. ''A New Legacy'' ---- The camera showcases a grassy field. :Narrator: The tale of good versus evil has a beginning. The camera showcases a laboratory. :Narrator: Some are drawn to evil by their own ambitions of power and greed. The next shot shows the previously shown grassy field. :Narrator: Others are drawn to good just for the thrill of adventure. A blue blur passes by the screen and the logo appears. :Narrator: The beginning of a new legacy. ---- And now for Sonic Blur! The previously deleted and now ressurected series. The quote on quote revival of Sonic Blur will continue with the same premise that the original had but this time, the articles are getting rewritten to be more cohesive in the gameplay description and the story writing. The Sonic Blur series will be a reboot of the Sonic series with the intention of creating a more consistent storyline and gameplay mechanics through out the game. Now, this is what we already planned for the Sonic Blur franchise and what you already know, but how does this new story begins? ---- The trailer begins with an interior shot of the Tornado, shaped like an airplane, with Sonic, Tails and Professor Pickle. :Sonic: Where are we going again and why? :Pickle: We are heading towards Soleanna! I've recently discovered a book about Soleanna myths and one of them peaked my interest. :Sonic: Which one? :Pickle: The Legend of Solaris, the god of destruction. It is said to be a being of unlimited power that if released can bring the apocalypse and the world as we know it. :Sonic: So, are we going to look for a myth? Shouldn't we be also looking for the Loch Ness monster? :Pickle: This isn't a simple myth. There has been some scentific evidence that Solaris is a real creature and that the legend is a cover up to the events of that led to the creation of Solaris. :Sonic: I'm still not aware of what we are going to do in Soleanna. :Pickle: To verify the existence of Solaris and keep it away from anyone that would use it for power. In any case, I suspect that there might be someone else interested in this story that doesn't have good intentions. The trailer shifts to a shot of the Egg Carrier. :Eggman: You made a good guess. ARK, give me information about this Solaris being. :ARK: Affirmative. Solaris, the god of destruction. A being created by the people of Soleanna with incredible power. Not much of it is known besides what the legend says. :Eggman: Well, that turned out to be useless, I already knew about this! Ah, nevermind, I'm going to see this Solaris being with my own eyes. ---- Yes, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG REMASTERED will be the final game of the original storyline. A remastered version of the infamous SONIC THE HEDGEHOG game, featuring the concepts that didn't made in the original game. The story of Remastered will be rewritten from scratch, although it will feature some elements of the original (such as Silver being from the future) but otherwise, it is a completely original story, featuring Professor Pickles and his assistant from Sonic Unleashed as part of the plot for Sonic's story. The ARK mentioned in the trailer is an AI that Eggman has through out the game, originally it was meant to be Orbot and Cubot, but they didn't fit in the original plan for the storyline so they were replaced by ARK. And this is it for our plans for the Sonic franchise. ''Girl on Fire'' ---- The trailer begins with a shot of the suburbans. :Narrator: The city of Phoenix! A calm, peaceful city. Images of bored looking people. :Narrator: Although, there is basically nothing interesting here, this also means that this city is devoid of any weird occourances. A fireball flies past someone's face. :Narrator: Spoke too soon. :Random Person: Hey, what are you? A crazy person? The camera pans around revealing the one that shot the fireball: Mika Sho. :Mika Sho: Somewhat. ---- And now for our second reboot thing, The New Adventures of Mika Sho! In this new reboot, Mika Sho is a japanese american girl who gets pyrokenesis after a mysterious and odd incident, turning her into a mutant human, which in this world goes by the name of a metahuman. Although she thinks she is the only one that is a metahuman, soon her friends also starts getting superpowers! And criminals as well! During a fight with a criminal, Mika discovers about the Metahuman Hunt group, formed by skilled secret agents that are hunting down evil metahumans and Mika, having nothing else to do, decides to join the group alongside her friends. The New Adventures of Mika Sho is a straightforward RPG with a straightforward plot, with a focus on developing the world and characters of the new Mika Sho universe. The game plays like a mix of Super Mario RPG and Earthbound, taking the battle system of the former with the overworld design of the latter. During certain events, the player can increase the friendship level between two characters or more and once it is at a certain level, the players can execute Duo, Trio or even Full Party attacks, which are very powerful but they require precise button presses to get the timed hits right, so it is very risky to do them to ensure that a battle is won against a powerful enemy. And this is it for Mika Sho. ''All Around the World'' ---- The trailer begins with a television, showcasing various disasters. :Reporter: Several bizarre disasters have been spotted all around the world. The cause of them are just as mysterious, with several skilled investigators not understanding how these events have started. The camera shows Jotaro Kujo watching the news and focusing on him while the rest of the news plays. :Reporter: Some people have managed to get video footage of the beginning of these disasters but these videos have not managed to encounter a clue of how these things happened. :Jotaro: Huh? Jotaro notices a Stand on someone between the crowd of one of the videos, with the Stand seemingly attacking the building that collapsed on the video. :Jotaro: Hmph. Yare yare daze. It seems like someone thinks that they are the king of the world. Jotaro gets up from his chair and puts his coat in. :Jotaro: It is time to bring them back to reality. ---- And now for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stand Proud. The game will follow the events of the manga's Part 4 and Part 5, featuring the characters of Part 4 and from the previous part embarking on a whole new journey fighting off a group of terrorists utilizing Stands (spirit like beings with super powers). The game will feature new characters to the JoJo universe as well introducing new locations and stands to Araki's cult series. The game will be a turn based roleplaying game, where the turns are decided by the speed stat of the players party and the enemys party, whoever is the fastest begins their turn first. The game will include Dual and Triple attacks for characters that have a chemistry or a relation to each other, such as the two confirmed protagonists, Jotaro Kujo (from Part 3, utilizing his outflit from Part 4) and Josuke Higashikata (from Part 4). Additionally, for this games non canon plot, there will be also Stand Fusions, in which the player will be able to fuse two stands together, utilizing the full potentional of both. Cameos and even boss battles with characters from Part 5 and beyond will appear in the game through either cleverly hidden easter eggs or through downloadble content battles. Additionally, the player will even be able to create their own JoJo characters for this game to utilze in the story mode or on battle mode against other players. There will be a total of 32 unique stands that can be given to players, which will be given to the player through a personality quiz, think something like Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. And this is it for JoJo. ''Flame Out'' ---- The trailer begins with a shot of a city at night. :Male Voice: I was given the power that many wished to have. More city shots. :Male Voice: However, this power came at a cost. A shot of people walking through a alleyway. :Male Voice: My sanity. Flames comes through the alleyway, burning the people that were there. :Demonic Voice: Good job, Hakan. :Hakan: This is a shell of my former self. Nowadays I'm just a puppet. A puppet whose purpose is to obey Nootau, a being of fire. Whose purpose is to meltdown the world. Hakan flies up utilizing his flames and then proceeds to write the name of the game with his flames. ---- For the penultimate thing that we're showcasing in this presentation, here's Meltdown. Originally, we planned Meltdown to be a fighting game with metahumans, but that concept was too similar to the concept of the Mika Sho reboot so we decided for a different thing. Meltdown is something like inFamous, a random someone gets superpowers and has the choice of using it for good or evil. But for Hakan, the protagonist of Meltdown, there is no such thing as choosing good, as he is possesed by a demon named Nootau. In this game, the player is punished for doing good things and Nootau strips away your powers if decide to go against his orders. The game takes place in Paytah City, a crime ridden land where only brave souls dare to exit their houses during the night, even now that Hakan is out in the city. Hakan still has control over his body, but Nootau is the one who gives him his powers. Nootau possesed Hakan so that Hakan could reopen the gates of hell into our world and the gates to it are hidden inside Paytah City. To do this, Hakan needs to get strong enough so that he possess the abilities to go through the two worlds. There will be moments in the game that the player will be going through the Underworld to get stronger or to solve missions. Additionally, as Hakan gets stronger, it opens more of the portal that at a certain point, the city of Paytah is reflected within the Underworld. The player will be able to switch between worlds, which will be required for missions or to find secrets. And this is it for Meltdown. ''Strike Force'' ---- The trailer begins on a deserted world, currently going through a sandstorm, with a mass amount of anthromorphic creatures watching someone on a pedestal. The creature on the pedestal starts talking. :Creature: This is a message to those who dared to strike against us. We are loyal followers of the rightful leader of this galaxy and yet you who stopped him and his army, you went against destiny. Be warned. This is the destiny of the galaxy. One way or another, he will become the leader of the galaxy. Him might be gone, but we are what remained of his destiny. The creature turns around, revealing a symbol with an A on it. :Creature: We will make destiny happen. The creatures around the creature on the pedestal all raise arms. :Dash Bowman: Andross! I am Dash Bowman and this is the people of Venom! We will control the Lylat System, just like you wanted! ---- And this our last game to showcase, Star Fox: Strike Force! This will be a direct sequel to Star Fox Zero, following the events of the game 10 years after it, with the remnants of Andross army wanting to get revenge on the Star Fox team for foiling Andross plans. The players will once again take control of the Star Fox team, this time all the four members of the team can be utilized for missions and each one plays differently, Fox is the jack of all stats, Falco is faster but his airwing deals less damage, Peppy has higher energy for his airwing but plays slower than the others and Slippy has stronger blaster shots but less energy for his airwing. Additionally, there is alternate routes and alternate endings depending of the routes and choices the player does in each mission. Another new feature is the aforementioned Strike Force, composed of Bill Grey, Katt Monroe, Fay Spaniel and Miyu, the latter two being from the cancelled Star Fox 2 and the former two being minor characters from Star Fox 64. The Strike Force in the game is a set of different mission designed for people who didn't experienced previous installments of the series and as such it is made to be beginner friendly but still difficult. The Strike Force doesn't have gameplay difference like the main Star Fox team and the Strike Force team story is set before the events of the Star Fox team and as such decisions made there will affect the later story. And this is it for Star Fox. And this is the end of our conference. Good night and stay classy. Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016